Sensei Eo
Sensei Eo-San is an martial arts master and sage of immense wisdom. He is a part of the dynasty that has ruled the mysterious Hasukuren Isle for generations. History For as long as lotuses have bloomed upon its shores, the House of the Eons have dwelled upon Hasukuren. The dynasty itself is nearly as old and equally as mysterious as the island itself. The history of the island is mainly made up of myths and spoken legends, so what is true and what is fiction is often difficult to ascertain. It is said that when their ancestors first alit on Hasukuren's shores, they began to weep, so beautiful was the island-and from their tears, the lotuses began to blossom. The ancestors built a monastery, that they might dwell for eternity upon the shores of this perfect island and forever contemplate its mysteries. The monastery that they built is still standing, and the children of the ancestors are still present upon the island as well. Indeed, the island has not changed significantly since the time of the ancestors-some say that time works differently upon Hasukuren, that it is a place that time has passed by. Many have come to study at the feet of great masters living on the island, and since the time of the ancestors, none have been so great as Sensei Eo. Following in the traditions of his kin, Eo was not allowed to speak for 10 years after he was born, so that he should understand the principles of the Sacred Word-that words carry a great weight, and each can carry more power than a blow. He started his martial arts training early, and from an early age, his masters noticed a suprising adeptness in how quickly the young student mastered each discipline in turn. Always an extremely humble man, Eo would accept no accolades for his triumphs. He succeeded in each master's final challenge in record time, and many claimed that he would soon surpass his ancestors in his abilities. Though Hasukuren was known for being a relatively peaceful island, there are always those who seek to destroy this manner of tranquility for their own benefit. Such was the case with the Tian Xiang band of Ninja, who attacked Hasukuren under cover of nightfall one evening in the hopes of stealing the many sacred items that were housed there. The monks of the House of the Eons were caught unprepared, and as the Ninjas did not fight with honor the way the monks did, many were slain in their beds. They were repelled, but not before the monks lost a significant portion of their number, including the current Sensei, Eo's mother. Eo assumed his hereditary duties with a heavy heart that night, vowing never to be caught unaware by an attack again. Involvement with the Last Warning Characteristics and Personality Since the attack that claimed his mother's life, the the Sensei has turned ever-inward, spending many hours a day in solitude; either meditating or tending to his zen garden. An supremely contemplative and wise man, his sublime intuition has led some to claim that Eo has precognitive abilities, or "sight-beyond-sight". He has also mastered many arts outside of the martial-he is an acclaimed poet and papercrafter as well. When the Sensei does speak to outsiders, (which is exceedingly rare) he will speak only in haiku, believing the poem's simple nature is the perfect way to communicate with tose whose minds have not yet achieved nirvana. He believes that wisdom is meant to be shared, and will gladly pass along his experiences to those who ask for them. The Sensei is an incredibly old man, who some claim has lived for hundreds of years. If this is true, it would give further credence to the theory that the island's timeline somehow differs from normal. Though his incredibly stooped nature and long, wispy fu manchu do nothing to disguise his age, the Sensei is alarmingly spry, and is easily the most accomplished martial artist on the island, even at his advanced age. Those foolish enough to challenge him invariably end up on the ground in a very short time. He prefers simple, light clothing, and generally carries with him his walking stick and rake. He spends much of his day outside, and retires only at night to meditate on his tatami mat. Though the Sensei has long abandoned his need for food and drink to sustain him, he still enjoys a pot of homemade tea from time to time. Trivia *His school of specialization is Turtle-Style, a very deliberate fighting style that concentrates on defense above all else. He developed this style after the death of his mother. *The attack that ended his mother's life claimed the life of his partner as well. Therefore, his son, Eoleo, is incredibly precious to him. *Dwells in the topmost pagoda of the House of the Eons, atop a beanstalk he has grown specifically for this purpose. He often sits and watches the sea while he meditates. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Npcs Category:Humans Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:Monks Category:Lawful neutral